


Hey Angel.

by happytimelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 420 friendly, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, In a way, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Oh, Parental Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Abuse, Roommates, Sexual Abuse, Smoking, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, and louis and harry are gonna be so soft and gentle together, carefree to an extent, dont forget, eventually, harry has a bad parent, harry is absolutely endeared with it, itll be all nice and worth the stress, itll end nice i promise, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of bed cuddles, louis gets high lmao, louis is practically addicted, louis is very funny though, louis' past relationship is bad and makes a comeback, roomates to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytimelouis/pseuds/happytimelouis
Summary: “Rent is split equally, utilities included.Looking for a relaxed, quiet roommate who wont act like a big bitch when I ask them to kiss my dog goodbye before they leave for work in the morning.”“Hold on, what?” he stopped and blinked a few times, wondering if he really read what he just read.or the one where harry needs to move out and louis needs a roomate





	

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advanced. This is gonna suck, and the chapters will probably be short. But I just had to get this idea out. I saw a craigslist add that was a joke, changed it a little, and made a larry AU so lel here we go  
> ALSO since im stupid and cant figure italics out, all flashbacks are between "~"'s so example
> 
> blah blah not flashback  
> ~  
> flashblack area  
> ~  
> not flashback anymore
> 
> anyways
> 
> do leave some comments and kudos and check out my tumblr!!  
> tattooeddagger.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks babes ~~

'Super chill roommate needed, $240 a month Age (19-25)” read the title of a craigslist ad at the top of the webpage. Harry had been refreshing every morning from his computer, hoping something new under his budget would show up. He eagerly clicked on the link and began to read it slow and thorough.  
“Rent is split equally, utilities included.  
Looking for a relaxed, quiet roommate who wont act like a big bitch when I ask them to kiss my dog goodbye before they leave for work in the morning.'

 

“Hold on, what?” he stopped and blinked a few times, wondering if he really read what he just read.

 

'You cant be taller than me and if you wear socks you better not zap me with static electricity or you’re gone.  
Got a bike? Good, you’re going to ride it in the street and let me ride on the handlebars whenever I want.  
If we play video games and I lose you sit in timeout for 30 minutes.  
Don’t touch the thermostat I will not tolerate a cold apartment and you don’t want to see me pissy when I’m cold.  
I don’t care if you’re vegan or healthy or whatever but I’m not and never will be so get your stupid lettuce out of my face.  
420 friendly but that’s the only number you’re allowed to say in this household.  
You may have friends over but they have a 250 word limit, after that they aren’t allowed to speak for the rest of their visit ** for any confusion, yes I will be counting.  
No frogs. Don’t talk about them, don’t point them out if you see one, don’t bring one inside. Don’t fucking do it. I hate frogs

There is only one main bathroom but you get to have your own room, closet, desk, bed, and mini bookshelf. Laundry is in the basement of the apartment building, there is both a parking lot and bike stands for your bike cause you’ll be letting me ride on it with you. Rent is expected the first Friday of every month.  
If youre interested, email me below with your name, age, and favorite color and I’ll talk to you more about it.  
Photo attached is a drawing I made of the layout and what the apartment looks like. Xx'

“What the hell,” Harry mumbled to his computer screen, reading over the lines of odd rules written out. He couldn’t tell if the ad was a joke or not, the type seemed serious but the content seemed laughable. Frogs? No socks? A word limit on friends coming over? It seemed all a big joke but the price and place was what he was looking for, he definitely felt the urge to send an email.  
“Harry! Where is my dinner? You said itd be ready twenty damn minutes ago!” Harry’s annoying, pissed off stepfathers voice yelled from the top of the stairs of the basement, where Harry’s room had been moved to make more space for his stepfather, Alan’s, things. He was about to type up an email when he called, he took one long last look over it before shutting the computer, a definite plan to come back to that ad after.  
He got up off his office chair and brushed off himself, knowing Alan would tell him to straighten up and fix his hair, because only the ‘best men looked handsome all the time’. He took a look in his mirror, his hair much longer than Alan would ever be okay with, but it was one thing he wouldn’t let him take away. It reached maybe two inches below his shoulders and he had no plan of cutting it. He loved his curls and they made him happy.  
He climbed up the stairs and to the kitchen he went, he was seeking a culinary degree so cooking wasn’t too much of a bother for him, except the fact Alan expected every meal to be homemade all him every day, every week. Harry scolded himself at his unending politeness, it usually got him in messes he’d often regret.  
He started with a simple tomato and basil pasta sauce, a hint of his favorite cheese mixed in as he brought it to a simmer on their old kitchen stove, a pot of his favorite noodles sat cooking right beside it.  
Once each had finished their cook times Harry plated a simple meal beautifully, decorated with a bit of herb he grew outside one of their houses windows.  
“Mom’s favorite bowtie pasta with basil cheese tomato sauce,” he called it, not a short name but its what his mother called it and he’d never have the heart to change it. As a kid, the only pasta he’d eat was if it was shaped like a bow, and so his mother served it often and he rarely ate any other kind to the day. He set two plates down on their wooden family table, gorgeous green floral place mats sat in each of the four seats, it had been years since the two seats next to them were used.  
Harry sat silently as his stepfather started to eat the meal, he just took a deep sigh and looked down at his plate.

~  
“If you wish hard enough, Harry, that wish will come true,” His mother spoke in her soft, warm voice as she pulled his blanket over him and tucked him in for the night.  
“Really?” He asked, pulling the blankets even higher, up to his chin as he smiled at his mother in his dim lit bedroom.  
“Of course. When I found out I was pregnant a second time, I wished for a beautiful baby boy, and guess what?” she grinned and tapped his nose gently. “I got you. My wish came true.”  
“I’m going to wish every day then!”  
~

 

Harry closed his eyes for a bit and wished quietly in his head, one he wished ever since his mother left, even if it was a little childish.  
'I wish for an angel. Someone who will love me and take care of me, just as mama did.'  
He then opened his eyes and started to eat, keeping his gaze low for the rest of dinner.

When Harry had finished cleaning up after supper he immediately rushed down to his bedroom, being sure to dodge the boxes of miscellaneous things his stepfather left down there. It was a large basement but felt small from all the room being taken up by what Harry thought was garbage but Alan thought as treasure, he collected it all even though he probably wouldn’t use any of it in his life. Harry had asked him to move or get rid of all of it but those conversations usually ended up with being yelled at or ignored. So he stopped asking.  
He sat back down at his desk, reopening his laptop to the email he had yet to write to the craigslist ad owner. He read over the post again, this guy seemed totally childish and maybe a bit of a hassle to deal with, but Harry really ran this through his head. He had to get out of here.  
He typed an email to the address given, making sure to be polite and show interest.

'Hello,  
Is this a serious ad? If so, I happen to be more than interested in coming to see the apartment, meeting up to talk details, everything. If you are free this week, that’d be wonderful, I have an urgency to get out and think your ad fits what I’m looking for in price and location. But I would like to discuss the rules more in length? Also, if you have pictures of the place it’d be much more helpful for my decision, kitchen especially.  
Thank you for your time.  
Harry Styles, 20, no favorite color. x'

In about no time at all Harry received a response, he was starting to feel a bit hopeful.

'hey yeah its serious im just not a super serious guy.  
I took some pics like you asked just ignore the mess i was too lazy to clean up for em:”  
Attached were the pictures mentioned, it was actually quite modern, nice wooden floors and big windows, not too old. The kitchen, though looking a bit small, showed good potential, he could work with it. Also as mentioned was the mess, the dishes were clearly not clean and in others random items seemed to be lying about. So he was messy, but so was his stepfather, and that was the easiest thing to deal with.  
“anyways yeah im free all week, youre the first one interested so you’ve got good chances. theres a starbucks near the house, I’ll link the location on maps. Hmu with a time this week and ill be there. Thank  
Louis Tomlinson 22 how the hell don’t you have a favorite color.'

Harry leaned back in his chair and took everything in, scanning over the photos and terrible writing skills over and over again, running a stressed hand through his hair.

'How is tomorrow, 11am? Thank you for responding. I’m excited to see the apartment and see how this all goes.  
I like all colors.'

Two minutes later and another email.  
'sure. See ya.  
You can’t like all colors'

Harry, though a bit thrown off by such odd typing and conversation, was ecstatic. And maybe there was a little thought in his mind that his wish was starting to come true, that an angel somewhere was watching out for him.


End file.
